What the Future Holds
by Angel Devastation
Summary: Kai had a decision to make, stay with the Blitzkrieg Boys or go back to Tyson? In a twist of events Kai realizes he only has one choice he can make, and the person who proves that is...his future self? Time travel fic. Tyka
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I don't own Beyblade or any of its characters.**

Kai looked around the yard at his old teammates. Ray and Tyson were battling each other while Hilary and Max watched them, cheering both on. Kenny was sitting on the porch recording the battle and talking to Dizzi. The simplicity of the day was almost mocking him. After all of the team has been through in the last three years the fact that they were all together practicing like they used to, amazed him. They had been through so much: dealing with Boris and Voltaire in the first World Championships, saving their bitbeasts from the various groups trying to take them away, splitting into separate teams for the third tournament, and then coming back together to stop Boris and BEGA. No matter what the team went through they always seemed to bounce back. It seemed nothing could ruin the bond they had created. Each of them would do anything for anyone else on the team. Kai himself would do anything and everything that was needed to keep his friends safe. He had sworn that when they pulled him out of the water back in Russia three years ago.

"Alright get him Dragoon!" Tyson shouted, causing Kai to tune back into the battle. Ray had already called out Driger and was on the attack. But Tyson was just a little stronger and managed to overpower Ray, knocking his blade out the dish. Tyson cheered in victory, catching Dragoon in his hand. Ray picked up Driger before congratulating Tyson on his win. Max and Hilary congratulated both Tyson and Ray for a good match. The two shook hands laughing. Kai pushed off the wall of the house and walked over to them. He gave both quick congratulatory words with a quick smile. Kenny ran over to them with his laptop.

"Alright guys we need to determine if we are going to enter this year's tournament as a team again or on separate teams. We have to make our decision by the end of the week so that Mr. Dickenson can plan everything accurately." Kenny explained looking between the four teens. They all looked around at each other, no one wanting to ask the question that was on their minds. Would they be a team again? Or would they become opponents.

"Whatever you guys choose I will stand behind it" Tyson finally stated looking between Kai, Ray, and Max. Max nodded looking at Kai and Ray. Ray nodded back, knowing what the blonde was thinking. The two looked at Kai, who stood slouched with his arms crossed and his eyes closed. Everyone watched him, waiting for his answer.

"Tala has offered me a place on the Blitzkrieg Boys again" Kai said without even looking at everyone. Max and Ray groaned, thinking that Kai was going to leave them again. Hilary held her breath with anticipation, not sure if Kai was simply stating that he was offered a position or if he was telling them he was leaving. Tyson stared at Kai with an uneasy look. While he would support Kai if he decided to leave he wouldn't be happy about it. Kai was his rival, and he got better by battling the older male, but he was also his best friend and he did not like having to view him as an enemy. He didn't like seeing any of his friends as enemies.

"So then you're going back to Russia Kai?" Kenny asked quietly, not wanting to come to terms with the team being split again. Kai grunted and started to walk away.

"I'll let you know tomorrow" he said before disappearing around the corner. Ray and Max turned to Tyson, trying to decipher the look on his face. It was a mix of emotions as the bluenette stared at the spot that Kai had disappeared from.

"Tyson?" Hilary asked after a moment. The bluenette continue to stare for a moment before smiling at his friends.

"No worries guys" he said simply his smile widening. He made his way inside, calling out that it was lunch time and they should eat. Max shrugged and followed after Tyson. Ray, Kenny, and Hilary followed suit, heading into the kitchen where Tyson was raiding his fridge.

Kai took his time walking back to his apartment. He knew he would have to make a choice soon. But it was a hard choice to make. Stay with the Blitzkrieg Boys and get a chance to face Tyson, his rival in everything, again? Or return to the Bladebreakers and be able to see Tyson as much as he wanted, because he couldn't deny that even seeing the world champion made him happy and excited him. But no one on the Bladebreakers knew about his feelings for Tyson, and he didn't want to chance them finding out. At least the Russians knew and he wouldn't have to hide his feelings as much. Sure they had all teased him when they found out but, as Spencer stated more than once, that was what brothers did. It had taken a lot of time for Kai to come to see the three Russians as his brothers but eventually he gave in. Tala, Bryan, and Spencer knew him better than anyone else, even Tyson himself. Kai stopped walking near one of the park benches and sat down. He ran a hand through his hair, sighing deeply as he continued to debate with himself on what to do. It seemed like it should be an easy decision. He did miss the Bladebreakers and while he loved the Blitzkrieg boys, he wasn't sure if he wanted to go through another tournament with them. He barely made it through the last one. Kai loved the idea of being able to see Tyson all the time, unlike the last tournament where he only got to see him when he bladed. Though Tyson did look incredibly hot when he was at the dish, watching him blade from the crowd was not as fun as watching him from behind. Kai couldn't deny that his eyes had been glued to Tyson's ass more often than not. It was almost surprising that no one had discovered his feelings for the younger bluenette. Kai was snapped out of his thoughts as his cell rang. He pulled it out and checked the ID of the caller. He resisted the urge to groan when he saw the ID.

"I haven't made a decision Tala" he stated, answering the phone. He heard the redhead snort. No doubt Tala expected that answer already.

"I hadn't expected you to. I was calling to ask why you were even debating it" Tala stated from the other end. Kai sighed again fully expecting more teasing to come from the redhead. It was Tala's favorite thing to do, since Kai was the youngest out of the four.

"Tala" Kai started but was cut off. He should have known that Tala wouldn't let him talk.

"I offered you the place on the team as a curtesy in case Max and Ray weren't going to return to the Bladebreakers. But if they are, you had better go back too" Tala stated causing Kai to groan slightly.

"I don't know if I want to give up to the chance to battle against Tyson again" Kai replied ignoring everyone around him. He knew it was just an excuse, and Tala did too.

"But you know you'd rather be around him more. The only thing fueling you through the last tournament was your desire to beat Tyson. Don't put yourself through that again Kai" Tala countered. Tala could be the voice of reason when he wanted to. This was a time that Kai was both thankful and upset that Tala had that ability. He appreciated Tala being the tough team captain he is, but he didn't want to hear the obvious.

"I…" Kai was a loss for words; he couldn't really argue against that. Tala was playing devil's advocate by stating all of the arguments Kai had thought of for returning to the Bladebreakers.

"Kai you know we would love to have you back on the team but you need to do what is best for you. Go back to the Bladebreakers, ask Tyson for a serious match, and have fun in the tournament." Tala stated before hanging up. Kai put his phone away before standing up again. It was getting colder, not surprising since it was mid-February. Kai looked up at the setting sun, wondering how he had lost so much time thinking.

Kai wasn't ready to go home. His apartment was empty and uninviting. He should have taken Tyson up on his offer to stay at the Dojo. But he also wasn't ready to go back and see Tyson just yet. He couldn't give him a solid answer. So Kai made his way down to the river. It was a calming place for him, especially when the setting sun met with the water. It was also where he had first met Tyson, the memory of that day etched into his mind permanently.

"Kai?" he heard Tyson ask from behind him. The older teen turned to look at the bluenette. He looked like he had just finished running, his face was flushed and his chest heaved as he panted. Tyson walked up and stood next to Kai. The Russian nodded for him to sit down.

"What're you doing out here?" Kai asked looking across the river again. He had to tear his gaze away from Tyson's face before he was caught staring.

"Hilary and I got into another argument and I didn't want to deal with her." Tyson replied leaning against his knees a bit. Kai gave a short laugh; Hilary and Tyson always fought and usually Tyson would leave when he got angry at her or at the argument.

"What about this time?" Kai usually wasn't one to care about their arguments, but he had never seen Tyson react quite this badly to their arguments. He heard Tyson sigh and turned to look at him. Tyson had tilted his head to look at Kai, forcing the two teens to stare at each other's eyes.

"You" Tyson said angrily. He wasn't angry at Kai, he was angry that Hilary had such little faith. "Hilary said that we should cut our losses and not allow you back on the team in case you betray us again."

Kai grew angry at the words, but he knew that he had deserved it. He had betrayed Tyson and the team three times already. But he didn't plan on betraying Tyson again. He loved him so much and it would break his heart if he caused the bluenette any more pain. In the past he had been selfish in working towards what he wanted. He had wanted more power so he agreed to do what his grandfather wanted in order to use Black Dranzer. He wanted to have a chance to battle Tyson so he followed Max and Ray's lead and went to another team. He wanted to be the best beyblader in the world so he ignored his hatred for Boris and joined BEGA. Using Black Dranzer had back fired when he realized how much he was connected to Dranzer and how much he cared about his friends. He got his match with Tyson and he was happy with that, but he couldn't handle being away from Tyson so much; he had grown to miss the world champion. He was defeated by one of BEGA's members and he had lost his beyblading spirit. It was Tyson who had pulled him out of his rut.

"What did Ray, Max, and Kenny say?" Kai finally asked, not sure if he could promise to not betray Tyson again. Tyson smiled and looked back at the river.

"They agreed with me. You are our friend and our team captain. We will support you in whatever you choose, just as we know you would do for us" Tyson said confidently. It brought a smile to Kai's face; the confidence that Tyson had was what had first attracted Kai to him. He was no longer the chubby young teen that Kai had meet three years prior. He had grown up and his body had matured. He was more than just attractive, he was gorgeous. And the fact that he was so confident in himself and his friends made him even sexier.

Kai went to say something in return, but before he could he felt something prick his neck. He reached up to the area and pulled out a small dart. Next to him, Tyson slumped down asleep with a similar dart sticking out of his neck. Kai tried looking around to see who was around but he was too drowsy. He slumped over next to Tyson losing consciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry for that wait. Here's the second chapter!**

 **I don't own Beyblade or any of its characters.**

Tyson felt like he was in a dream. Hell for all he knew it probably was a dream. He had been talking to Kai about his most recent argument with Hilary, and he was building up the courage to tell him what he thought was his most guarded secret. What had truly made him so angry about his argument with Hilary wasn't even her comments about Kai, though that did piss him off too. It was the fact that she could see right through him and threatened to tell the Russian. What kind of friend would sabotage the friendship with another friend, who he had known longer than he knew her anyways, just because they could?

He stormed out of his own home with his blood boiling and a promise being made to himself. If anyone was going to tell Tyson's secret to Kai, it would be Tyson himself. Before Tyson could say anything though, something had pricked his neck and now he was here. Wherever here was. Or whatever it was.

He could see Kai smiling and laughing as Tyson himself seemed to be telling him a very animated story. That in itself should have been a dead giveaway to the bluenette. Kai rarely laughed and smiled like he was. If this was a dream, then it was no wonder Kai was acting like that. Tyson had always wanted to be able to make Kai feel so comfortable to laugh and smile in front of him. As he was getting used to the scene, taking in how Kai's face scrunched up as he laughed and how his eyes almost completely closed as he smiled, the scene changed again. The picture in front of him now made him blush a dark shade of red. Kai was laying on his bed without a shirt on and a sheet covering his lower body, though he didn't think he was wearing pants either. Tyson himself wasn't in the room it seemed, but Kai was staring at something or someone outside of the view. Tyson couldn't complain much though. He had a wonderful sight to look at.

This must have been a dream.

"What happened?" Tyson groaned trying to sit up. His vision blurred and his head felt light, like it was going to float off on its own. Kai grunted, his own head pounding. He simply rolled over rather than trying to sit up, placing his arm over his eyes to block the bright sun. But that automatic reaction made Kai stop and think. It had been dark when he and Tyson were talking wasn't it? Did they both fall asleep and stay there all night? Kai couldn't figure it out. He slowly sat up and uncovered his eyes. Looking around he realized that they were both still by the river. Tyson was sitting up and holding his head. The sun was shining brightly above them. Their clothes were damp, making Kai wonder if they managed to sleep through it raining. But the ground around them wasn't wet so he doubted that it had rained.

"I have no idea. We should probably go home and change" Kai said looking around. It was early morning, the sun was up but not too high in the sky and it wasn't terribly hot yet. He stood up slowly, trying not to aggravate his headache more. Tyson had turned to look up at him with a confused and pained look on his head.

"But what happened? We were talking and then something happened right?" Tyson asked as he stood up as well. Kai watched as Tyson brushed dirt and grass from his pants. Then he grabbed the blunette's hand and pulled him towards the tree line of the forest. Someone was coming, and Kai wasn't quite sure who. He hid himself behind a tree with Tyson close by and hidden by the foliage. He hadn't expected to see who he did though.

"Dude is that Ray?" Tyson asked quietly. At least he had the decency not to be loud. Kai stared at the man that was looking around the area like he was searching for something. He looked like an older version of Ray, his hair was longer and braided, but the cat like features were still there. And his eyes were exactly the same.

"That's Ray alright!" A voice behind them spoke. Tyson jumped in surprise as Kai turned around quickly. Standing before him was an older Max. His blond hair was just as messy as the younger Max was, and he was still wearing his brighter colors. Thankfully he wasn't wearing his bright orange cargo pants anymore, instead he was wearing blue jeans and a green t-shirt.

"Max?" Tyson asked astonished. The blond laughed and nodded slightly. Kai narrowed his eyes in confusion and suspicion. There was no way that two different people could possibly imitate two of their friends so well. What the hell happened to them?

"It's me alright Ty. Wow I forgot how you two looked when we were so young" the Max-look-alike commented as he examined the two teens. Kai glared at him, still not convinced that his was their Max.

"Who are you?" Kai demanded, stepping in front ok Tyson protectively. Tyson tried to walk around Kai but the Russian wouldn't let him.

"Same old Kai, always suspicious about everyone around you. I'm Max, your Max only older." The blond replied lightly. It was like he had expected such a reaction. If he really was their Max, then it would make sense.

"Did you find them Max?" another voice called, from the direction of the bridge that Tyson and Kai had come from. Tyson turned to look at who it was, and upon seeing the older Ray he smiled and greeted him enthusiastically.

"Yeah I found them. And of course Kai doesn't believe it is us" the blond man stated with a laugh. From behind him Kai could hear the rich laugh that he automatically knew was Ray's. Max's laugh was something that could be mimicked, maybe not easily but it could be done. But Ray's was not; he had such a unique laugh that no one he knew had ever been ever to mimic it properly.

"What's going on?" Tyson asked looking back and forth between his two friends. He had no idea why Max and Ray were so old but they were still his friends.

"We aren't sure ourselves honestly. All we know is that you two were going to show up this morning and have no clue what to do. So we're here to take you somewhere safe until we can figure it all out." Ray answered as he walked closer to the trio. Kai crossed his arms, not quite sure how to take this all.

"I'm not going anywhere until you tell me what is going on!" he demanded glaring at the two older males. Both simply laughed, obviously expecting the reaction from the young Russian.

"Come on Kai! They're our friends we can trust them!" Tyson responded throwing an arm around Kai's shoulders. Kai glared at the bluenette and shrugged him off.

"I want to know what is going on!" Kai repeated crossing his arms again. Max sighed before nodding at Ray. The fully grown Chinese male picked up the smaller Russian and ignored him squirming to get out of the hold. Tyson laughed, following Ray and Kai with Max next to him. Kai tried to get out of Ray's grip, kicking and punching him as Ray continued walking and ignoring the young Russian.

Ray led the group to Tyson's dojo. Only it looked different than the dojo that Tyson was used to. It seemed updated, newer. But it had the same traditional style that it always did. Tyson frowned as he took off his shoes and entered into the living area. Ray had put Kai down outside, forcing him to remove his shoes before dragging him inside.

Tyson looked around, confused by the differences in his home. As he looked at a picture hanging on the wall, the entire team gathered around a much older Hilary who was holding a baby, something clicked in him mind. _Everyone_ was older, including him and Kai. Did that mean that they were in the future? Or an alternate universe? The idea freaked him out as he turned to Max who was watching Kai and Ray wrestle.

"Hey uh…what year is it?" he asked his blond friend quietly. Max looked over at him and gave a short but hearty laugh.

"It's June of 2015." Max replied seriously causing Kai to stop his wrestling. Both he and Tyson stared at the blond with wide eyes and shocked faces.

"But that means…we're…" Tyson couldn't even get the words out. They couldn't possibly be eleven years in the future could they? But remembering the picture on the wall, he knew that it had to be true. Could he bring himself to believe it? Hell no.

"We can't possibly be in the future…can we?" Kai asked confusion and disbelief lacing his voice. Tyson had the same question, and look on his face.

"You are, though we never did figure out how it happened," a smooth voice replied from the hallway that at one time led to Tyson's bedroom. As he turned to look at the newcomer, the color drained from Kai's face. Leaning against the wall at the entrance of the hallway, was an older Kai. Tyson's mouth hung open as he stared at the older, and quite frankly very attractive, Kai. Max couldn't stop the snort of laughter that bubbled in his chest.

"Nice entrance there Romeo" Ray commented, letting the younger Kai go. Not that he moved any; he was in shock at seeing _himself_ standing before him.

"What the hell is going on?!" Tyson shouted as he looked between the two Kais. He was completely confused and his head was starting to hurt as he tried to figure everything out. The older Kai sighed and moved further into the room. His grey pants were slightly baggy on him, just as he had always liked them to be. His tight black shirt showed off his incredibly well defined muscles, and if Tyson didn't have much more control than he did he would be drooling.

"If my memory serves me right, you two are from the year 2004 right?" the older Kai asked as he took a seat in one of the arm chairs facing the two younger teens. Both nodded, not daring to speak. "Somehow, and we still haven't figured out how, you two were sent eleven years into the future. What we do know is that Biovolt and Boris had something to do with it. Now before you bombard us with a bunch of questions let me say this. We will figure out how to send you home, and our success is evident when you see that we're all here at the proper ages we should be."

It was silent as the two let the information sink. Boris did something to them and no one really knew what. They were eleven years in the future and had no idea how to get home. Kai pondered the fact that Boris had pulled something that sent them spiraling into the future. It wasn't something he would put past the criminal. But sending them into the future made no sense to him. Being in the future they could learn about things they could prevent from happening.

Tyson, on the other hand, wanted to know if anyone had realized they were missing yet. How would his friends react? Or his grandpa? Or his brother? How long would they look for them before giving up? How far would they go? How long before they broke up the Bladebreakers? He was worried about how this would affect everyone, he didn't even care that he and Kai were stranded in the future.

"So what do we do?" Kai finally asked looking up at himself. His brain was still processing everything but the logical part of him said to formulate a plan. He was looking at his older self for guidance. The older Kai closed his eyes and thought for a moment before opening them again.

"Here's the plan…"

A/N: I hope you all enjoyed it! Please leave me a review telling me your thoughts and feedback. Thank you!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm going to apologize right now for how late this chapter is. I swear I meant to have this up a lot sooner than this.**

 **I don't own Beyblade or its characters.**

"For the time being, you two will stay here. I doubt anyone will notice you or remember what we looked like at your age but better safe than sorry. We'll talk to Kenny and Emily and see if they can find anything to help us out." Older Kai explained before turning his attention to Ray and Max. "We need to call our Tyson and Hilary and see if they're on their way home yet or not. It wouldn't be good for Hilary to be under this kind of stress if we can avoid it."

"I'll go do that now. Hilary doesn't need to worry herself over something like this." Ray commented before standing up and pulling out a cell phone from his pocket. It didn't take long for him to dial a number and was talking to Hilary quietly. He was talking too quietly for either Tyson or Kai to be able to hear what the conversation was about. The way they were talking made it sound like Hilary was sick or something.

"Speaking of Hilary…can I ask who she's married to?" Tyson asked, returning his gaze to the picture he had seen earlier. Max followed his gaze and frowned. How could he possibly explain the situation with Hilary without giving away important information? He looked over at Older Kai for help.

"Hilary is currently engaged but not married. The baby you see in that picture is a boy named Makoto. Hilary was kind enough to be a surrogate mother for a couple of our friends. That is all I can tell you about that situation." Older Kai stated calmly, without even looking at the picture. Younger Kai, knowing himself fairly well, knew that there was more to it than the explanation given. Part of him wanted to push a little further to get more information, a really large part of him wanted this, but he knew that there was no way he would be able to get anything out of his older self. It was better to let it go and find out the hard way then try to press for more. Given the situation they were in, there was probably a reason they weren't given more information.

"Tyson and Hilary are staying where they're at for another couple of days." Ray stated, diverting everyone from the previous conversation with ease, as he hung up the phone and walked back over to the group of four.

"Good. Max you have to go to work soon, don't you?" Older Kai waited for the confirming nod from the blond before continuing. "I'll drop you off. I have to go into the office to grab a few things."

Without another word Older Kai and Max walked out of the room and down the hall. Younger Kai and Tyson watched them curiously, before Kai turned to look at Ray. "Where are they going?"

"Well Max works with his father at the Beyblade shop and Kai has a company to run. For the time being you two are stuck with me!" Ray seemed way to happy to have the two of them as company for the day. Younger Kai was unimpressed by the apparent lack of planning going on with the older versions of themselves. He felt that with eleven years of knowing this was going to happen they could make at least a small plan for what to do with them. Why didn't they take the day off work? And how did they get back home in the first place? Obviously he and Tyson made it home to their own time; he had seen the proof with his very own eyes. He had seen his _older_ self with his own eyes. He vaguely wondered if this was still a dream or if this was really happening.

"I'll be back as soon as I deal with a few idiots and grab the files I need. Tyson don't burn the house down while I'm gone." Older Kai demanded as he walked back out of the hallway, wearing an expensive looking suit, with Max right behind him. Ray started laughing and shook his head as he started walking into the kitchen to make breakfast for the two teens.

"Hey! I'm not that bad! And this is my house anyways!" Tyson shouted as he watched the two older men walk out the door. Max was smiling, and probably chuckling to himself, while Older Kai kept his face stoic. Younger Kai just rolled his eyes at the teen and walked into the kitchen where Ray was.

"Just because it's your house doesn't mean you won't burn it down." Older Kai stated with a smirk on his face. Tyson blinked at him, while Max tried his hardest not to laugh. Of course neither of them could tell Tyson that he had almost burned down the dojo on more than one occasion trying to make dinner for his lover. But they would still joke about it.

"Why would I burn down my own house? That seems like a lot of work to me." Typical Tyson being lazy. Ray and Younger Kai were listening to the conversation from the kitchen. Ray was trying hard not to laugh loud enough for Tyson to hear while Kai simply rolled his eyes and turned towards the food that Ray had pulled out. There was a story behind that comment, he was sure of it, but he knew that they wouldn't tell him if he asked. So instead he focused his attention back on the food Ray was in the process of making, or at least about to start the process of making food.

"What are you making Ray?" Younger Kai asked trying to determine if it was something he could help with or if he had to babysit Tyson. The kid had a tendency to get himself into trouble and since they were in the future, the lower the profile they kept the better off they would all be.

"Probably omelets, those are your favorite aren't they?" Ray asked with a tilt of his head. If he remembered correctly, though he wasn't sure if that information came out later on in their friendship than this Kai was from or not, Kai really liked eggs cooked in that particular way. "I'm sure Tyson will eat anything put in front of him."

Kai nodded, though he didn't remember telling Ray that he liked his eggs like that at all. He shrugged it off as something that would be explained eventually. At least he hoped it would. This situation was not an easy one for him to take in. He had never been in a situation like this, one where he had no idea what to do next or how to get out of it. Any other time when he was faced with a tough situation he had been able to figure out a logical way out of it…but this was on a completely different scale than anything he had ever imagined. He didn't even think that time travel existed, let alone that he would ever be stuck in the future with the person he had a not-so-small crush on. To make things even worse, he had no idea how to get back home.

"Omelets are fine." He finally replied, realizing that Ray was still waiting for an answer. He was slowly starting to realize that Ray and their friends from this time probably knew a lot more about him than he was used to. It made him wonder just how much they knew.

"You're thinking to hard Kai. Lighten up will you?" Tyson stated, forcing Kai out of his thoughts. Kai growled when he realized that Tyson was standing right in front of him, his face in his. He struggled to keep the blush off of his face since this was the closest to Tyson that he had ever been.

"Get out of my face Tyson." Kai said as calmly as he could, moving so that he didn't have to look directly at the blunette. He was afraid that if he did, he wouldn't be able to stop himself from staring or potentially letting him know how he felt. As his gaze drifted over to wear Ray was whisking eggs together, he caught the knowing look the Chinese man sent him. It made his frown deepen and he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Earlier you said that Hilary didn't need to worry herself over this situation. What did you mean? Is she sick?" Tyson asked, changing the subject instead of asking Kai why he was acting the way he was. Ray looked over at Tyson and frowned in thought for a moment.

"Well…she's not sick." He paused to think about what he should tell them. He wasn't sure if they would be able to handle the truth or not but he was going to go for it; simply because he couldn't think of another lie. "She's pregnant."

"Again?" Tyson asked confused. Kai rolled his eyes and gave Tyson a small smack to his head.

"Women can get pregnant more than once Tyson." Kai told him as simply as he could.

"Who is the father?" Tyson asked, ignoring Kai's comment but rubbed the sore spot on his head.

"Well that's something I can't tell you…" Ray trailed off, looking very uncomfortable. He had moved from whisking the eggs to cutting up vegetables, such as tomatoes and mushrooms.

"Why not dude? Is it really going to affect the future, or I guess our future, if you tell us." Tyson pressed, not noticing the uncomfortable look on his friend's face. Kai heard the door open but he was a bit too absorbed in the conversation at hand to investigate who was there.

"It could, I'm not sure. I just don't think you guys should know at the moment." Ray answered, shrugging his shoulder slightly.

"Come on it's not like we're going to do anything to stop her from getting pregnant right? Hilary is happy isn't she?" Tyson continued to press for an answer. Kai should have stopped him but he was extremely curious about who was the father of Hilary's children.

"He can't tell you Tyson, because he doesn't know. Actually no one knows not even Hilary. And before you comment on that, it's because she didn't want to know. We'll find out when she gives birth. It was like that with Makoto as well." Kai, the older Kai, said as he walked in carrying a briefcase.

Tyson and younger Kai stared at him confused before it clicked in younger Kai's mind. "She's being a surrogate again? For who?"

"For Tyson and his lover…"

A/N: Okay so I'm going to leave it there simply because after this there will be a small time skip. Please drop a review and let me know what you think!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who read the first update I had made for this chapter but as it was brought to my attention through RPS's review it was the wrong one. My word document didn't save the edits I made so here's what it was supposed to be.**

It had been a few days since Kai and Tyson had been hurled into the future. Older Kai had spent the week getting in touch with anyone he could think of to help. Kenny and Emily were researching all possibilities they could think of to explain how the two teens time traveled. Meanwhile the two said teens had camped out in the dojo, usually under someone's watch. Their older friends, and Older Kai, insisted on them remaining hidden from view just in case someone recognized them. Neither of them were happy about it but quickly found a way to entertain themselves. Thankfully both of them had their beyblades on them when they traveled through time.

Older Tyson looked down at the sonogram of the baby growing in Hilary's stomach with a smile. While he wanted to be with Kai rather than Hilary, even if she was one of his best friends, he did enjoy his time with her. He knew that if he was around his lover while their younger selves were there kai's plan to let the past take its course would be ruined because they wouldn't be able to keep their hands off each other. Or at least, he wouldn't be able to. Kai wouldn't have as much of a problem keeping his hands off of Tyson as easily.

Kai was always better at hiding things than Tyson was and he always would be. If the blunette hadn't known the Russian as well as he did, he probably wouldn't have been able to figure out how much Tyson had hurt him before. He had acted irresponsibly and, while in the long run it had turned out to be a good thing, it had left a scar on Kai's heart. Tyson was surprised that his lover still even wanted to touch him after the shit he's pulled.

But then…Kai would probably use his own words against him and remind him of how much he's put the blunette through. Tyson always forgave Kai for everything he did that could have potentially hurt him or their relationship. It shouldn't have surprised him that Kai had eventually forgiven him for his infidelity.

Giving another sigh, he dialed Kai's number just needing to hear his voice. He doubted Kai would answer, especially if he was with their younger selves, but just his voicemail would suffice. He began counting the rings, knowing just how many times his lover's phone would ring before his voicemail answered, and was pleasantly surprised when the third ring was interrupted.

"Hello," Kai's smooth voice came from the other line. It made Tyson smile just hearing it.

"Kai," he started with a toothy grin. Even if Kai couldn't see his smile, he could hear it in his voice. "I miss you."

There was a sigh from the Russian but Tyson knew that he was smiling too. A small, comfortable, silence lapsed between them until Kai broke it again. "I miss you too. We'll be together again soon."

"Are they there? Have they asked about the baby yet?" The blunette needed to sate his curiosity, and Kai was the best person for him to ask. He also just wanted to listen to the Russian speak more. He'd missed the sound of Kai's voice; actually he just missed Kai in general. The sound of him breathing next to him in the morning, the sound of his heartbeat at night when they were falling asleep, the way Kai's hair ended up all over the place after they had sex, everything about him. He missed when Kai would make him breakfast in the morning before heading to work, or how appreciative he was when Tyson made him dinner before he got home.

"They've asked but I didn't tell them who the father was. Not like we could answer if we wanted." Kai replied with a small chuckle. More silence lapsed between the two but neither minded. This was the most either had talked since Tyson had left with Hilary for her doctor's appointment.

"You know I love you right?" Tyson asked from the other end.

Younger Kai had been on his way to talk to his older self about the situation they were in when he heard him talking. Pausing outside the door he listened to the conversation, or at least what he could hear of it. He had no idea who his future self was talking to but he had a fairly good idea as to who it was. The likelihood that his feelings or personality would change in eleven years seemed slim to him, especially given the fact that he could see most of his own personality in his older self. He was hopeful that it was who he thought it was because it meant that he solidified his own feelings. Maybe there was hope for his future, if this experience was any indication.

"Of course I know you love me Tyson. I love you too." Older Kai had replied; the complete love and admiration that rang in his voice made Younger Kai smile softly. It was clear that the feelings he had for his teammate ran deeper than he wanted to admit, and obviously he did admit them eventually otherwise they wouldn't be talking like that to each other.

"I know you're sorry Tyson. You don't have to keep apologizing, especially three years after the fact. It doesn't matter anymore alright? I love you, I love Makoto, and I will always love you two. You just focus on making sure Hilary is comfortable until we can figure out how to send our younger selves home."

The words made Kai's breath hitch in his throat. Something told him that his older self was keeping a huge secret from him and Tyson, but if he knew himself as well as he thought he did he was sure there was a reason why. Given time, he was sure that they would learn the truth. For now, he had more answers than he had before, though they were different than the questions he had planned on asking his older self.

If the person on the other line, the Older Tyson, said anything after that, Older Kai didn't respond, maybe because he was aware of him standing outside his door like he was. Deciding that his other questions could wait until later and that the other Kai needed some time to himself, Kai made his way back to the room that he and Tyson were sharing. It was rather late at night as it was, but he was not tired in the slightest; seeing the dark skinned blunette asleep in the bed they shared brought another smile to his lips. For once he didn't have to worry about dealing with anyone noticing him staring; Tyson was asleep and everyone in the dojo probably already knew about his feelings for the younger blunette. He doubted that their future selves were actually keeping their relationship a secret, not with Tyson in the mix at least.

As he leaned against the doorframe he let his eyes drink in the sight of the sixteen year old stretched out on the bed. Tyson's shirt had ridden up, showing off his taut muscles to the older Russian, and his face looked completely at peace as he slept. Kai let his eyes drink in the sight before him and commit it to memory. Who knew when he would get to see a sight like this again?

Finally he decided he needed to attempt sleep, though it would certainly be hard to relax and sleep with Tyson next to him. He stripped his shirt and pants off quickly before crawling into bed next to Tyson. He tried to keep his distance but the bed was smaller than he wanted so he ended up closer than he intended. It only made it harder for him to relax as he felt the body heat from the other male against his skin. The sound of Tyson's relaxed breathing lulled him into a light sleep.

"Has the attempted hit happened yet?" Older Tyson asked.

Older Kai had waited until he no longer heard his younger self outside of his door before answering the question that his Tyson had just asked him. He sighed, knowing that things were going to get ugly soon.

"Not yet but I'm not sure how much longer I can lie to them about what we know." Older Kai responded, with a stressed sigh at the end of his sentence. The first hit had failed, so of course he was on edge for the next one.147

P[opo Things were going to get complicated soon, and he wasn't sure if he was ready for it or not.

The next morning, Younger Tyson and Younger Kai were sitting out on the deck enjoying the cool breeze of the morning. Max was the only one who was able to stay with them at the Dojo, with Older Kai having to go back to work and Ray needing to visit someone, so the two were talking out their situation while their elder blond friend made them a late breakfast. The two were sitting in silence; Kai was trying to enjoy the peaceful day and Tyson had run out of things to talk about without touching on the situation they were in.

Kai had barely looked up before seeing a red dot moving around on Tyson's forehead. His eyes widened as he realized exactly what that red dot was. Reacting immediately he shouted at Tyson to get down and pushed him to the ground to make sure he didn't get hit, ducking to the ground himself. The bullet barely missed Tyson as it imbedded in the wood of the wall behind them. Max rushed out at the shouting and saw the damage to the wall.

"Quick, get inside!" He shouted at the two teens as his eyes scanned the trees and surrounding building for any indication of where the bullet could have come from. Whoever it was, was too far for him to see but he knew that if they were inside they wouldn't be as easy to target.

Kai pulled Tyson up and ran inside quickly to take better cover. Tyson protested as he was pulled inside and Max closed the door. He went around the dojo and made sure every window was covered and that the two teens were safely out of sight.

"Shouldn't we call the cops? I mean someone's trying to kill us right?" Tyson asked breathlessly; his body was still in shock and he wasn't thinking very clearly as the adrenaline rushed through him.

"And tell them what? That we're from the past and people are trying to kill us? Don't be stupid Tyson." Kai didn't meant to be so aggressive towards the blunette but he was just as shaken up about having someone attempt to assassinate them.

"I'm going to call Kai and we're not leaving until we know that no one is out there to kill us." Thankfully Max was calm enough to make appropriate decisions. He took out his phone and dialed Kai's private number and started explaining what had just happened. As their blond friend spoke on the phone, Kai tried to calm his rapidly beating heart by taking deep breaths. Tyson was still freaking out but upon seeing his Russian friend he decided to attempt the same thing. It worked better for Kai than it did for Tyson but something was better than nothing.

"Kai should be back here soon with hopefully some answers. He's got some people searching nearby buildings and high points for the shooter in the meantime." Max explained after about 5 minutes of speaking to Older Kai. If Kai didn't know Max as well as he did he wouldn't have been able to tell that the situation terrified him; his face barely showed that he was anything but calm but his eyes showed how scared he was. Usually Max was one of the more expressive people Kai knew but in this situation it was helpful that he was able to push his fright away and remain calm.

"So what should we do? We can't just sit here can we?" Tyson asked, leaning against the wall of the living room. Kai was right next to him and the fact that he could feel the Russian's body heat helped calm Tyson down. Their hands were almost touching, a fact that didn't elude Kai, but he didn't want to move. Being close to Tyson, to hear him talking and breathing next to him after such an incident, eased his mind and calmed the gut wrenching feeling he had in the pit of his stomach. He was terrified because he could have just lost who was evidently the love of his life. _And Tyson didn't even know how he felt about him._

"We sit here and wait for Kai. We can't be sure that it's safe out there right now and honestly we all need to calm down so we can work through this effectively. Kai's words not mine." Max insisted, taking a seat on the floor across from the two teens.

The next two hours went by slowly. Max had made each of them drink at least one glass of water to calm them down, though in Tyson's case he was too worked up to calm down on a dime.

Older Kai had finally arrived with Kenny and Emily. Emily looked surprised to actually see the two younger teens in the room but quickly hid her surprise behind a professional expression. Kenny simply nodded at the two before moving to set up his laptop, which look a lot more advanced than it was in their own time.

"Whoever took the shot is gone now. I've got people searching everywhere for any sign of Boris or Biovolt but so far there's nothing." Older Kai explained as he closed the door behind him. He took a moment to excuse himself and left the room to change out of his suit. Emily decided to wait until he returned to begin explaining what they had found.

When she started talking about their findings, Tyson and Max stared at her blankly; she was using too many big words and too much scientific words to make sense to either. If Younger Kai was being honest with himself, he was lost as well. Kenny sighed and stopped Emily from talking.

"Let me put this in a simple way. Biovolt created an artificial black hole. Normally nothing would be able to escape a black hole since it traps light and nothing is faster than the speed of light, but for whatever reason they were able to pull you guys out of it. Or rather, you two fell out of it. Honestly the specifics are confusing and we aren't sure what happened." Kenny explained as clearly and simply as he could.

"I would assume that because they sent someone to kill us they didn't expect us to come out of it." Younger Kai offered, his tone annoyed and stressed. Boris and his grandfather just couldn't leave him alone could they?

"Likelihood is that you two fell out of the black hole, or escaped somehow. My guess is that was the first time Biovolt tried to kill you two." Older Kai responded.

"What do you mean? Why do Biovolt want us dead so badly?" Tyson asked confused.

"We don't know but today was the second attempt on your guys' lives. We need to be careful from now on. Is there a way to reverse this?" Older Kai asked, getting back on track. Emily shook her head as Kenny shrugged at the question.

"The problem is that nothing like this has ever happened. The mere fact that Biovolt could create their own black hole is at least ten years ahead of the rest of the scientific world. Chinese scientists are just now beginning to play around with this. As far as I've learned from my research in this, time travel like this is only possible by going forward. Then again there isn't anything about time travel being possible outside of entertainment media so we're taking a shot in the dark." Emily explained with a heavy sigh. She didn't like not knowing what was going to happen or where to start to solve a problem.

"I have a question." Tyson chipped in before anyone made another comment. When no one said anything, he continued. "How did Biovolt create a black hole?"

"I could explain how they did it but I am pretty sure it would go over your head." Kenny replied; he wasn't trying to insult Tyson but he knew that he wasn't entirely able to understand the scientific explanation required when talking about making a black hole.

Tyson didn't reply but nodded his head in understanding. He didn't think it really made much of a difference to him if he knew the specifics since he was nowhere smart enough to actually help solve this problem. He knew he wasn't dumb but he was a long way from being on the same level as Kenny and Emily.

"So how do we get them home? I assume the cliché time machine wouldn't work would it?" Max asked curiously after a moment of silence, looking up at the two geniuses.

"Doubtful but we will have to dig more into this before we can come up with an answer. I have a sinking suspicion that the answer is in Biovolt's files, we just need to get them." Emily sighed, knowing the task would be easier said than done.

"Good thing we have someone on the inside then right?" Older Kai commented with a smirk on his lips. As everyone turned to look at him in confusion and shock the Russian ignored them in favor of dialing a number on his phone.

 _The shooter sat inside the building, waiting patiently for his chance to leave, thinking over the orders he had been given. "Kill the teens at any means necessary." Surely his boss hadn't meant for him to target two children, two of his own friends, like this? But then, he knew going into this business would be hard in the first place. He was doing this to protect them, that's why he used the laser pointer in the first place, and why he targeted Tyson's younger self. He had put all of his faith in Younger Kai's ability to recognize a sniper attack; thankfully that pulled off._

 **A/N: So hopefully this cleared things up, but if not please let me know. I will work on answering more questions in the next update.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: This took some time to get out, I got busy with work and family, but I'm back with another chapter!**

 _ **Tala**_

Tala paced around the apartment, worry etched into his features, as he waited for his lover to return home. Bryan had been gone for a week already, and there had been no word from Ian in over a month. The only reason the redhead knew anything was _because_ Bryan was gone. Usually the lilac haired man would check in to at least say where he was, but this time when he left he hadn't called or informed Tala of where he was or how long he'd be gone. That could only mean one thing: Bryan was about to perform the hit on the younger versions of Kai and Tyson and didn't want Tala to worry about if he would succeed. The lack of communication was understandable, but it greatly annoyed the Russian regardless. He didn't know what was worse, knowing what was going on, not knowing at all, or not being able to stop it from happening. Usually Tala didn't mind not knowing what Bryan was doing, but when it came to Biovolt he couldn't stand it. Of course, given who he was currently working for, Bryan refused to tell the redheaded anything. He heard more about what was going on from Ian than he did from his own lover.

He just wanted to be done with Boris and Biovolt. Just when he thought they'd gotten out for good, Kai dragged them back in. Tala cared about Kai and Tyson, way more now than he did when Kai first told them about his experience traveling into the future and the part Bryan played in it, but there was only so much Tala could take from the two. He had thought they were trying to pull some elaborate prank on him or that they had finally gone insane when they told him and his team that Biovolt was going to come after the two of them later on in their life, right down to the month and year of the attacks. He had almost forgotten the conversation until a year ago when Ian informed them that he had been approached by Boris's son, Aleksandr, in search of help to revive Biovolt. And then six months later they recruited Bryan. Neither Ian nor Bryan was actually there to revive Biovolt; they were there to keep Kai and Tyson safe. That was the only reason Tala hadn't freaked out when Kai had informed him that the hit Bryan was getting ready to carry out, the one he refused to mention to the redhead even though the death of their friends would be rather important to know, was on his and Tyson's younger selves. He just hoped that Bryan didn't actually kill them…

Bryan would never forgive himself if he killed his friends.

 _ **Ian**_

He had to be quick, but do this carefully. He couldn't leave a trace of this message going out and he couldn't let himself be caught. Otherwise Aleksandr would know he was the spy; or at least he'd know he was one of them. He had yet to suspect Bryan wasn't completely on his side, even with the failed hit on Tyson and Kai's younger selves Bryan wasn't under suspicion. Unlike Ian who had many close calls with being caught. Their plan had been to let Ian be caught as the spy and allow Bryan to remain with them under the guise that he really wanted to kill two of his best friends, but the longer Ian could keep from being discovered the easier Bryan's job would be.

As soon as the email went through, and he was certain that the recipient had received the message, he went in and deleted every trace of the message being sent. Even if anyone did discover the message, they wouldn't be able to decode it easily. Emily spent years working this system out and another six months teaching the shorter blader how to use it and understand it just in case someone did see it. It looked like a bunch of gibberish to anyone who didn't know the code. Once the last trace of the message was gone, Ian got out of there as quick as he could without drawing attention to himself. It wasn't time to be caught yet.

 _ **Emily and Older Kai**_

After the initial attempted hit on Younger Kai and Tyson, Emily and Older Kai had set up a base of sorts in an empty office building that an acquaintance he used to work with owned. He had been able to convince the man to allow him access to it for their use and in return paid the man a hefty sum of cash to keep quiet. Emily had been working on her laptop while Kai tried to figure out how to keep everyone safe long enough for Emily and Kenny to figure out how to get the two teens back to their time. His struggle was keeping things quiet and not drawing too much publicity about what was going on. No one needed to know about the fact that the two people Kai was protecting were from the past. That didn't mean he wasn't drawing on every resource he had at his disposal to protect his and Tyson's younger selves, he was just doing it as discreetly as he possibly could.

"We need to send someone to watch over Hilary and Tyson as soon as we can." Emily explained, the sense of urgency in her tone not escaping the elder Hiwatari. He wasn't sure what the contents of the email she received were, but judging from the fact that she was just now bringing up the two worried him. Biovolt wouldn't go after two of the people he loved most would they? _Of course they would_ , he chided himself. Who could he send though? If Aleksandr even thought they'd sent someone to look over those two he'd change plans just as quickly. They needed someone who was able to blend in and was lethal when needed. Kai smirked. He knew just the person.

"Does anyone have a way to contact McGregor?" Johnny knew how to blend in, both by being stealthy and using his loud mouth to his advantage, and he was skilled enough to kill an enemy if he had to. He was the perfect person to send to watch over his lover and practical sister.

Johnny had spent most of his teen and early adult years learning to defend himself and protect others, under the nose of those closest to him. Kai had only found out about those skills six years prior when Robert's only son, Erich, was Boris's target. Robert had requested Kai and Tala's help with dealing with the deranged man and protecting his son. During an attempted kidnapping Johnny had helped Kai not only keep Erich safe but had gone the extra step of permanently incapacitating the kidnapper. He was the one Kai trusted to watch his back when he had gone to stop Boris once and for all. If only Biovolt had crashed without Boris around to lead them, this wouldn't be happening right now.

"Let me see if I can contact Robert. He should be able to get in touch with Johnny." Emily responded, pulling her phone out to contact the German Nobleman. Kai nodded and moved away from her. Robert should have no problems contacting the Scottish blader.

"I'm going to call Tyson to give him a warning. And I'm going to keep our guests from leaving just in case Biovolt goes after them again." With that, Kai turned and left the building. His drive home was quick and as soon as he had parked in front of the dojo Kai was on the phone with Tyson. He had to warn the blunette about the potential threat of an attack. He needed to be on alert in case Aleksandr made his move sooner than Ian had predicted. Tyson swore that he would do his best to keep Hilary and himself safe and that eased some of Kai's worries. He left out the part about Johnny following them. It was better for Tyson not to know about the fact that he was going to be followed by anyone he knew, that way Johnny could do what he needed to keep the two of them, and their unborn child, safe.

As soon as he got off the phone with his Tyson, Kai got out of his car and entered the dojo. Younger Tyson and Younger Kai were sitting together in the kitchen when he walked in, while Ray was preparing dinner. Max was nowhere in sight but he was probably at work. Kai placed his briefcase down on the coffee table near the front door before walking into the kitchen and taking a seat at the table opposite of the two teens.

"We need to talk." The look on his face told both of them that what he wanted to talk about wasn't something to be taken lightly. Younger Tyson had seen that same look on Kai's face only when the situation they were in was so dire that he couldn't afford to be anything but serious. Younger Kai knew that whatever was wrong it was extremely important. He nodded for his future self to continue.

"Until further notice we need to keep you here. We need to keep you safe in case Biovolt comes after you again. So until we can finish this, you aren't to leave the dojo. Don't go outside and avoid being too close to the windows for extended periods of time."

Kai knew that the two teens weren't going to be happy with his order. Both of them were so used to being outside to train and simply enjoy themselves and now they were being told that they couldn't do that anymore. Kai was doing this for their safety and that was all he cared about at the moment. Any complaints he received would be well founded and worth the oncoming headaches.

Protests from both teens fell on deaf ears as Older Kai's phone began to ring. He answered it quickly, standing up and walking out of the room as he did so. It was Emily informing him of Johnny's agreement to watch over Tyson. Hearing that the two would have someone watching over them made him relax some more.

 _ **Younger Kai**_

Not long after Older Kai finished his phone call with Emily, Ray announced dinner was ready. The elder Hiwatari returned to the kitchen and took his seat again as the raven dished out the curry for each of them, making sure to set a bowl aside for when Max returned home. The four ate their dinner in silence and when he was finished Younger Kai excused himself and made his way back to the room that he was currently sharing with Tyson. On his way down the hallway he heard the house phone ring. It cut off quickly as Ray answered it, before he called out to Older Kai that it was Emily. Curious, Younger Kai paused at the phone that was sitting just outside of Grandpa Granger's old bedroom. As quietly as he could he picked up the receiver and listened to the conversation secretly.

"– **In it he said the reason Biovolt is still after you and your younger self is because you killed Boris. He wants revenge and according to Serpent he got creative. That's why he had the time machine built. I think if we can get the blueprints to it Kenny and I can build another one and we can send yours and Tyson's younger selves back to their correct time."** Who was Serpent? Did they give their spy a code name? It made sense to do so, but he couldn't think of who it could possibly be.

"How long will that take? It's not going to be easy keeping the two of them inside the dojo and there's no place I know of that is any safer. Not to mention Tyson and Hilary being so vulnerable right now." It was a bit strange listening to himself speak knowing that it wasn't actually him.

" **It depends on how quickly Serpent can find the blueprints and send them to me. The issue is going to be that Biovolt isn't in Russia like we thought. They're situated in a warehouse here in Japan just outside of the city. You'll have to do your best keeping them there. If Aleksandr finds even one of them he'll use that to get you there. And if it's your younger self there's no saying he won't kill him then."**

If there was one thing that Emily should know about him, as well as his older self, it was that Kai did not run away from anything. If Biovolt wanted him, Kai was going to give them what they wanted. He was not going to allow anyone else to get hurt when he was the main target. Carefully Kai put the receiver down so that his older self didn't realize he was listening and continued on his way to his room. For the rest of the night he planned his escape from the dojo. He wasn't going to let his older self keep him there.

Later that night, after Tyson had joined him in the bedroom and began preparing for bed, Kai struggled not to tell the blunette his plan. He knew he should, Tyson had stuck by him for so many years as it was and had helped him through a lot as it was, but this was something he needed to do by himself.

He waited until Tyson was asleep next to him in the bed before he made his move. With a glance at Tyson, admiring his beauty once more, Kai left the bed as quietly as he could. He climbed out the window after checking to make sure Tyson was still asleep and made his way out into the night.

 _ **Younger Tyson**_

Tyson hadn't quite fallen asleep when he felt Kai move off the bed. At first he assumed he just needed to use the restroom, but the second he heard the window open he knew that wasn't the case. Kai was up to something, and Tyson decided that it was up to him to make sure he came back safely. Thankfully, Kai was unable to close the window from the outside, so as soon as Kai was far enough away Tyson slipped out of the window and ran after him. Kai wasn't going to do anything without him by his side; that was a promise he had made to them both after their first championship together.

 **A/N: Please drop a review and let me know what you think! I hope you enjoyed~**


End file.
